


on reflection

by helsinkibaby



Series: Right Beside Me Around Every Turn [18]
Category: The Flying Doctors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 11:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14873033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Chris catches Tom watching her.





	on reflection

**Author's Note:**

> For the weekend challenge :  
> Prompt "are you just going to stand there the whole time?"

Chris doesn’t startle when she sees Tom’s face reflected behind her in the bathroom mirror. Instead she smiles, doesn’t say anything as she continues to get ready. It’s one of those days that come along all too rarely, one where they both have the day off and neither of them are on call and they’ve planned a trip out to Evans’ Dam, just the two of them. 

She half thinks that Tom might strike up a conversation with her, something about their picnic or their plans for the day or what they’ll do when they get home. But he doesn’t. He just keeps leaning against the door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, a smile on his face. 

“Are you just going to stand there the whole time?” she asks him eventually, but she’s more amused than confused by his continued silence. They’ve been together long enough that they don’t need words to know what the other person is thinking. 

Usually. 

Tom shrugs. “I’m considering it,” he says. He takes a step into the bathroom, tilts his head and doesn’t take his eyes off hers in the mirror. “I thought you liked it when I watched you get ready.” 

Chris chuckles. “I do. But occasionally it’s... distracting.” It takes her a second to settle on the word, and she doesn’t add that a lot of the time, he distracts her so much that they end up being very late, to say nothing of horizontal, and she usually has to get ready all over again. She thinks he already knows that anyway, certainly if the way his smile widens is anything to go by. 

“Distracting? Me?” His smile has shifted to a smirk now, one that widens as he comes up behind her and rests his hands on her hips. He flexes his fingers there, then slides his hands around so that they’re resting on her bump which, at six months, finally popped last week, after a few weeks of only appearing at the end of the day. The effect on Tom has been surprising to Chris - as a doctor, he’s seen literally hundreds of pregnant women, so she wouldn’t have thought it would hold any fascination for him. The exact opposite has been true though - he can’t keep his hands off her, little touches here and there when people are around, his hand lingering when it’s just the two of them. Sometimes the baby shifts under his touch, like it knows that he’s there, and those are the times when Tom’s smile grows wider than Chris has even seen it, when his eyes grow softer and she knows he’s dreaming of their future together. 

She loves it more than she’ll ever tell him. 

“You,” she says as she leans back against him, lets him support her weight for just a moment. Her eyes flutter shut as he leans down, presses a kiss to her cheek and she lays her hands over his. As if on cue, the baby gives a swift kick, one that’s hard enough to make Chris wince. 

She sees Tom’s smile in the mirror but she doesn’t comment on it - she loves that more than she’ll ever tell him too. 

“You know,” Tom says, with another lazy kiss to her cheek, “we don’t have to go to Evans’ Dam today...” He nuzzles her neck. “If you’re tired...”

Her lips twitch and she doesn’t point out that they’ve barely finished breakfast. “And miss skinny dipping?” She glances down at her abdomen. “Well... not so much skinny...”

Tom makes a noise that’s caught between amusement and displeasure. “You’re gorgeous.” It’s an emphatic statement, in his “don’t argue with me,” tone, so she doesn’t. “And as a matter of fact...” His eyes gleam with interest. “I can’t think of anything else I’d rather do.” 

Of course, at Evans’ Dam, he suddenly comes up with something but Chris is right there with him so she can’t complain.


End file.
